


Isle of Tarth

by LadyRusalka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRusalka/pseuds/LadyRusalka
Summary: After slaying King Aerys, Ser Jaime is dismissed from the Kingsguard and striped of his titles and inheritance. For his actions in supporting the newly appointed King Robert, Jaime will wed Lady Brienne of Tarth and become the future Lord Tarth.





	Isle of Tarth

The villagers of Tarth were hurrying along the western harbor, trying to occupy their hands in a pretense of looking busy. A fisherman’s wife set up her vendor along the pier. Dock workers were mulling around anticipating work. Children took to playing on the seaside. It had seemed that on this day every resident of Tarth had managed to migrate to the seaside port looking far too eager to appear as if they had a reason for being there.

But as busy as they appeared, the villagers still found time to gossip amongst themselves about the new arrival to the island, whose ship was due to arrive that afternoon. 

“Can you imagine, the Kingslayer coming here?” said a woman selling fish. 

“Best to keep your mouth clamed shut Shelly,” barked another merchant. “Would not want to test the Kingslayer’s temper or else you’ll be getting his sword in ya.”

A group of women laughed. 

“I wouldn’t mind if he wanted to stick his sword in me,” A woman whispered to her friend.

An elder seamstress shot the girls a look of disapproval. Frowning, she turned to the landlord next to her. “I cannot imagine that man bringing anything but trouble to our peaceful island. And to imagine he is to become the future Lord of Tarth.” She lowered her voice, “what was Lord Selwyn thinking, accepting such a betrothal for his daughter?” 

“It is not as if he could decline a direct order from King Robert,” answered the landlord. 

“Besides Mrs. Rosenburg, it is not as if you are likely to even live long enough to see the Kingslayer inherit the title,” said another woman.

“I would be surprised if Mrs. Rosenburg lived to breath another week,” a merchant close by whispered under his breath. 

“Still I cannot understand why the King would betroth that man to our Lord’s daughter. I agree with his decision to dismiss the Kingslayer from the Kingsguard and to take away the boy’s inherited titles as punishment for his slaying the old King, but to punish Lady Brienne by forcing her into marriage to such a brute is an injustice,” Mrs. Rosenburg said, her eyes filling with tears. 

The villagers exchange knowing looks between themselves. 

Let it not be said that their newly appointed King was not cunning. After taking the throne King Robert had much to do in mending the broken realm. One of his first matters of business had been satisfying the political upheaval that was Kings Landing and Ser Jaime Lannister — a knight of the Kingsguard — was at the crux of that matter. 

Keeping him as a member of the Kingsguard would not be an option. Yet insulting the boy’s father, the great and powerful Tywin Lannister, was also not something the King was too keen on doing.

But after a long conveyance with his newly appointed small counsel and after a large quantity of wine had been consumed, a decision was made.

It was announced the following night in the presence of Lord Tywin himself, that Ser Jaime would be released from the Kingsguard and dismissed of all his inherited titles. The old lion looked enraged at the news but was placated by the following announcement of King Robert’s acceptance of Lord Tywin’s offer of marriage between the King and his only daughter. To further more placate the old lion, the King added the betrothal of Ser Jaime to Lord Tarth’s daughter and heir, the Maiden of Tarth. Such a betrothal not only gave Ser Jaime titles to one day inherit, but also insured retribution for his oath-breaking crimes by establishing his place in a lower house. 

The fact that Lord Tarth’s heir was rumored to be an ugly beast only caused King Robert to favor the match even more.

When a raven reached Lord Selwyn and the announcement had spread through the island, not one person on Tarth was naive enough to not understand why their future Lady of Tarth had been chosen as the Kingslayer’s wife to be. 

If Lord Selwyn was angered by betrothal, he did not show it outwardly. Instead he personally rode into town on the day the infamous Kingslayer was set to arrive. 

On that day their Lord stood amongst his people, leaning against a shipping crate talking quietly with the ship chandler. Occasionally he would acknowledge a passing person, greeting them by name and inquiring about their family. If anyone found it strange that his daughter, the heir of Tarth was not present, no one found fit to mention it. 

As the sun was beginning its decent for the day, a ship with Lannister banners appeared along the coast of the narrow sea. An excitement that had slowly dulled through the passing of the afternoon had sparked back to life at the sighting of the ship and the port was abuzz with excitement. All acts of trying to appear busy were abandoned as the villagers curiously looked over each other’s shoulders in hopes of spotting the Kingslayer depart the ship. 

As sailors were deboarding, it was not apparent as to which one was the Kingslayer; not till Lord Selwyn approached a sickly young man wearing what looked to be peasant clothes did the villagers recognize the Kingslayer. Skeletal and expressionless, he did not take notice of the surrounding crowd. Instead he teetered on the wooden deck, and as Lord Selwyn went to steady the lad, the Kingslayer made ill on the Evenstar’s boots. 

Lord Selwyn lead the boy away from the crowd and up to the castle, the villagers looked upon each other with befuddled looks. They had expected a monster – a murderer! – A Kingslayer! – but all that had appeared was a broken lad.

At the rousing of a call from a barmaid the villagers slowly dispersed, many approaching the village pub enticed by scent of sweet ale and eager to discuss the befuddling events of the day and when the day had come and gone, and night had long since darkened the sky, each villager found themselves tucked into their respective beds, more curious than ever about how the Kingslayer would take to their small island.


End file.
